With looks that kill
by norkito
Summary: HermioneBarty Crouch Jr. ship. It's about Hermione and how she falls for Barty and how she has to hide it, with sidebars of HarryDraco and Ron being stupid. Hermione has to deal with her secret life and not get detention. Please R
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. No, I don't like that. This was not a day like any other. This was a day when the fates aligned and two star crossed lovers met. Well they weren't very star crossed. More like just a tiny bit star crossed with some Lolita thrown in, not very Romeo and Juliet.

It was 11 am on a Wednesday, when she walked into his classroom. He wasn't there yet, and you are supposed to know who he is. As I was saying, she was walking into the class wearing that tight little Hogwarts sweater with the crest embroidered above her right breast. That patch would come to know the human touch over the next few months more than anyone might expect.

"I'd do her," Ron Weasley of the infamous redheaded Weasley clan said. "She's pretty hot, I'd love to tap that, take her into the broom shed and watch her polish a few, I'd bet her Animagus is a cat, get it a pussy?"

"Ron, do shut up! It's DADA," Hermione Granger, heroine of this story and righteous know it all said. "That's Padma Patil she's gone here for years and you know it."

Harry muttered something that sounded oddly close to Malfoy is my one true love as the class settled into their chairs.

A loud thump, thump, thump was coming from the hall, Hermione knew it that Filch was not out there with Peeves, she had walked in on them and knew they preferred the boys bathroom on the fifth floor. No that sound was new.

In to the room thumped Professor Mad-eye Moody. Hermione's breathe caught in her throat as she stared at the back of his head, which incidentally was staring back.

"Ron? I think there's something wrong with the professor." She said.

"I'd do him." Said Ron.

"I'd do Malfoy." Harry said.

"What? Malfoy?" Ron said. "You bloody git, he's a boy."

"You just said you'd do our teacher, he's a man." Harry said.

"Quit having a row you two. Now I think something is wrong with Mad-Eye, we must investigate." Hermione said.

Professor Moody taught them about the unforgivable curses that day. It was a good lesson, killed a spider and all that.

Hermione and Ron left the room leaving Harry walking in a direction oddly close to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Ron, I think we need to discuss what we've been doing. It's been fun, really, it has but you can't provide me with what I really need any longer. I'm begging you to chase someone who isn't me. Get yourself a nice piece of skirt, try Padma." Hermione said.

"Well Hermione since your being so adult about this I'll be too. It's nice we can break up without having once admitted we were dating."

Hermione kissed Ron softly on the lips; she could feel a familiar and unwanted presence touch her leg.

"Dobby! Why are you touching my leg?" Screamed Hermione.

"Mistress I enjoy your smell."

Later that night, after watching Professor Moody drink from his flask Hermione became ever more flustered and confused.

"I just wish I knew what I don't know." She though.

Over at the Slytherin table Malfoy was shooting looks at Harry.

"Harry," whispered Hermione. "Harry just go over there. It's clear to all of us, except maybe Ron but he's a git."

"Do you really think Hermione? I think I'd like to go over but I'm nervous."

"No Harry, do it."

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table to much guffawing, walked up to Draco kissed him, soflty at first and then harder. Blaise Zambini, who is not gay, woohooed them.

With that conundrum finally solved after four angst filled years it finally happened.

Hermione walked along the corridor past the Defence Against the Dark arts room, past Professor Moody's office, there was an odd noise coming from within Moody's office. Hermione bucked up her courage and knocked.

"Hold on!" Shouted a strange voice.

Hermione didn't have to be told twice, she walked right in that room preparing to face whatever it was that was in there and found Professor Moody sitting at his desk calmly.

"I'm on to you professor," she yelled. "You can't fool me. I'll figure it out."

"I'm waiting on you Hermione. I can't wait until you figure out this plan."

Hermione stormed up to Gryffindor tower, nearly tripping through Nearly Headless Nick.

She continued her storm up to her bedroom where she threw herself down on her bed and cried tears of frustration.

The next day she was much refreshed. The last class of the day was DADA, Hermione noticed Professor Moody didn't sip from his flask during class and was starting to sweat. As soon as the bell rang, everyone bolted out of the class, everyone but Hermione.

"Miss Granger, the bell has rung and you are kindly expected to take leave of my classroom."

"Well, sir, I thought since it's the last class of the day, and since I'm such a good student I thought I'd help you tidy up the class."

"Miss Granger, the day is over you have no need to be here."

"I'm not leaving sir that is final. I will stay until I see all I need to see."

"Then you shall see a great deal of nothing. I'm going to my office."

"I'm following."

"Miss Granger I am protecting you."

"Sir, I'm 14, that's old enough to know what's good for me, and if my suspicions are correct it is defiantly good for me."

Moody thumped off down the hall with Hermione in close pursuit.

"I have to lock this door Miss Granger, you will understand why in a minute."

"I believe I will."

Moody locked the door and walked behind his desk where his face contorted into pain that looked beyond measure.

Moody's eye fell out his robes fell off, he transformed from Mad-eye Moody, to a rather handsome young man.

"Hermione do you know who I am," he asked sweating with the effort of transforming back into himself.

"You, you were a death eater once weren't you?

"Yes, I'm Barty Crouch Jr. I escaped from Azkaban and now I'm teaching here as Mad-eye."

"You, you, you are so very good looking."

"Yes I am."

"I- I think."

"Come here Hermione don't make me take it by force."

Hermione walked over to Barty who softly kissed her.

"Prof-Barty, I don't think we can do this."

"Why not?" he asked while sucking on her earlobe.

"It's just that I'm a student, you could get fired."

"I'm not concerned," he said licking her collarbone. "I really don't think you're going to tell."

Barty put his finger on the embroidery above her right breast and fingered the lettering.

"Who would have though, me and a Gryffindor?"

Barty got down on his knees and pulled Hermione down with him.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Hermione? You're very young, and ripe."

"Shut up. Just shut up. I've had Ron, and after a lot of butter beer, I had Harry. I want a man now."

Barty pulled Hermione's school sweater off casting it aside on the floor.

He stared at her young perky breasts that were clearly not done growing but would end up being the envy of breasts all across the world.

Her breasts were incased in a filmy pink bra.

"I wonder if your knickers match that. I would die of pleasure if they did."

"I don't want you to die of pleasure without giving me as much as you can so I will ruin the surprise. They do match. Except they're very tiny."

"I look forward to that."

Barty removed Hermione's skirt leaving her stockings on.

"Oh they do match. My life is complete." He said with a look.

Barty pushed Hermione gently onto her back.

"I know you're still clothed and I really would enjoy taking them off and letting you free but I need you now. I watched you yesterday and knew I had to take you."

"If you'll excuse me but I can get up and walk away if my needs aren't met."

Hermione made to get up but was restrained forcefully by Barty.

"You leave and you'll regret it forever. You leave and you could tell Dumbledore. You stay and I know you never will."

"You're hurting me!"

Barty ripped Hermione's bra off revealing her round supple breasts.

Next Barty peeled off Hermione's grey school stockings knocking her shoes off with them.

"You're hurting me!" She yelled.

"You made me!" Barty howled at her. "You made me."

Obviously feeling some guilt Barty eased up and gently pulled Hermione's underwear off.

"That is clearly the prize I've been looking for."

Barty quickly ripped off his own clothes revealing his rather large manhood.

"Oh God, you think you're going to fit?"

Barty laughed before positioning himself over Hermione.

"Are you ready? I'm sure I could wait until I was sure you are but-"

"Oh I am ready."

Barty began kissing Hermione's breasts pausing to suck on her nipples.

He looked up and said "Professor Sprout's garden is thriving don't you think?"

"Hermione laughed and ran her hand through his hair thinking how could someone supposedly so evil be so fun.

Barty kissed Hermione from breast to toe before working his way back up to her neck.

"I can't hold off any longer," he panted.

"Please don't," she begged.

Barty slowly entered Hermione savoring every moment, every beginning thrust.

Picking up the pace their bodies moved in sync, in and out back and forth harder and harder as they both fell ever deeper into a dark pit where they wouldn't surface for hours.

"Barty" screamed Hermione. "Oh God, I'm coming."

Hermione soared into orgasm with a cry of raw humanity.

Barty followed suit with a cry of "For the love of evil!"

Rolling to his side and panting said "Remember class starts at noon tomorrow," before he got up and walked into his dressing room leaving Hermione alone on the floor.


	2. A Brief meeting

Hermione sat in potions contemplating what she had done two nights before.

'I can't believe I did that. Well I can but I'm Hermione Granger, top student, excellent friend, all-around amazing person and I just slept with my teacher! Not only did I do something as horrific (and fun) as that,' she thought. 'He used me, I know he did and yet I can't stop thinking about him. It's been two days and it's all I think about, when will this end?'

Looking up, Hermione noticed 20 faces gazing in open mouthed horror at her.

"Ron what are they looking at?" She asked.

For the first time since Hermione had known him Ron didn't say 'something I'd do.' Ron didn't say anything at all.

"Harry, please tell me!"

"Hermione," Harry said. "Your potion, it's fizzed up, it's broken."

Hermione looked down and sure enough her potion was ruined.

"Miss Granger that will be 15 points from Gryffindor and a detention, be here tonight at 9 o'clock. I have a special punishment planned."

Hermione sank down into her chair, she was now a potions failure and frankly, Hermione felt like a failure at life. She let her (really hot) teacher have his way with her, no she begged for him to have his way with her and then he just walked away. To be honest Hermione was pretty sure you could classify what he did was just rolling off her and walking away.

At dinner everyone stared at her, Hermione sat glumly pushing very little food around on her plate.

"Hermione, you need to eat. Keep up your strength. Whatever Snape sets out for you is going to be intense."

"Harry I really can't, look I'm just going to go down and start my detention early it seems only fitting to punish myself further."

Hermione was walking in the dungeons towards the potions room when she heard a thump, thump walking along the corridor behind her. She knew that the make of the sound could see her so she kept walking.

"Miss Granger," the maker called.

Hermione knew it was Miss Granger now to avoid detection, she could have cried, after everything there was no one around why couldn't he call her Hermione, he had said it so sweetly while they were together, as he moved with her.

"Hello Professor Moody," she said.

"What are you doing in the dungeons?"

"I'm going to detention with Professor Snape, I'm early for it but I deserve the punishment."

"Not many students would show up early to detention."

"I'm not every other student though am I?" There was a hint of reproof in her voice.

"Oh no you're not, good night Miss Granger."

Hermione walked away and into the potions room where she saw a sight she should never have seen.

"Oh! Professor, Mr. Malfoy I'm sorry I-I'll just leave."

"No Miss Granger, said Snape. "Your punishment is to be our servant. You must fetch what we want when we want it like the filthy little mud blood you are."

Hermione was too shocked by the site of a naked Snape caressing an equally naked Lucius Malfoy to care he called he a mud blood. The only thing she could do was sink down and turn her back to them until they requested her.

Hermione tried to distract herself with thoughts of classes, of her friends, of anything but the noise of two grown men groaning and moaning about how good it felt.

After three hours after being told to fetch more food, more wine, more Vaseline.

There was a noise at the door.

"Granger, answer that."

Hermione moved to the door feeling disgusted with the whole evening. When she opened the door her heart nearly stopped, it was the one person she never wanted to see her in such a horrific situation, it was Barty.

"Professor Snape, Professor Moody is at the door."

There was a sound of splashing and robes being hastily thrown on while Hermione stood shamefaced at the door with both of Barty's eyes on her.

"Professor Moody, what ever do you want?" hissed Snape.

"I need Hermione its urgent dark arts business. You wouldn't understand being a sniveling filthy supporter."

"Take her, we were busy."

Hermione walked out of the classroom followed by Barty.

"Come to the dark arts room with me," he said. "I promise I'll keep a distance." He added seeing she wasn't planning on getting alone with him anytime soon.

"Alright," she almost said no but there was a part of her who almost wished it would happen again.

They walked in silence to the dark arts office. Barty locked the door and turned around.

"That was close," he said before crumpling into a ball and transforming back into his young, handsome self. Once he was able to move again he looked up and said, "I'm really sorry for what I did. I meant to do it but I didn't realize I'd feel so bad about it later. It sucks, I don't feel bad about things but I did about that."

Hermione said nothing, but she did walk over and hug Barty. She didn't want to but a part of her knew they both needed it.

"Look," he said. "I just want to talk, alright? So you don't have to be afraid or anything. Although, hugging is nice, not something I'm used to but nice. Oh Hermione why you? I need to hate you."

"Let's forget about all of that right now, alright? We'll pretend it doesn't exist. We'll forget how it ended two nights ago. It will never end like that again. It will end better."

"Oh don't you know it little miss Hermione."

"No teasing!"

"I think I owe you an awful lot of teasing. We just went from a dramtic heroine in trouble tale to a love story, that's big. That's end of the world big. That's important. You and I, we're important now. That's something to write about."

Barty kissed Hermione, not a soft kiss, not a hard kiss, but an open mouth lip-massaging, tongue twisting, lip sucking, passionate kiss that can be felt in a persons toes.


	3. Drarry, but not again

"Harry you can't date him. He's a boy, he has a penis, it's just plain wrong. What ever happened to your love for my sister?" Ron said.

"I am not just dating him. We're in love and that's all there is too it. Sure he may have treated me badly in the past, he may be a blonde, occasionally sniveling, pathetic, little daddy's boy. And yes, he is just a bit too girlish looking, but I love him. He is everything I want." Harry said with a passionate sigh.

"But you're forgetting the important thing, he is a boy."

"Ron I don't care. I love him. I want him. I need him. Hermione please explain to him that I mean what I say."

"It's true Ron they do really like each other even if I wouldn't go so far as too say love. But Harry please be careful. Not only has Malfoy hurt you in the past he is also a Slytherin and his father is not to be trusted at all," Hermione shuddered. "But if he makes you happy then I'm all for this arrangement, so long as it doesn't know in between you and your studies."

Hermione knew all about relationships getting in the way of studies. It had been a week since she and Barty decided to try things out, it wasn't going well. They could barely speak to each other in school, it's not like she could borrow Harry's map and cloak, people would start to ask questions, and besides, now that Harry was involved in the Tri-Wizard tournament he needed all his resources in order to prepare. Since Barty was a criminal in the outside world, something Hermione only found out after their night together, she was very upset. He understood, said it made perfect sense but that he wasn't going to give up his first love just for her.

That made things go even worse, and yet despite it all she remained enamored of him.

"He's a boy! I don't understand why that is being accepted by either of you," Ron shouted.

"Ron calm down. If Harry is making a mistake he'll find out soon enough!"

"Thanks Hermione, you think I'm making a mistake do you? I'll show you, I'll show all of you."

Harry stalked off and left the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say to him. I don't think Harry and Draco make a good couple, think of trying to hang out as a group, it'd be horrible."

"I know Ron, I'm sorry, I don't like Malfoy either but maybe it will turn out alright. Harry is the boy who lived after all; things tend to work out for him. I have to go to the library though, I need to study, I'll see you later."

Hermione walked to the library, full intending to study, when she sat down and opened her DADA book a thought occurred, where is Mad-eye Moody's body? Before any other thoughts or a plan could occur to her there was a rush of air swept past her ear. She looked around but couldn't see where the air might have come from, then she heard a book shut in the stacks right in front of her.

"Hello?" she said.

She heard a shuffling sound just ahead of her, this is Hogwarts anything can be lurking.

"Miss Granger," she heard a familiar voice say.

"Miss Granger I would like to know what you're doing studying Dark Creatures, Dark Meanings, at once. This book was not assigned to your class."

"I am studying it because you can never be too protected from the dark arts."

"Tsk, tsk, the dark arts aren't the evil thing they are believed to be you know."

"Why are you hiding?"

"Shush. I am only here to tell you to meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight. No one has classes its perfect."

"I'll be there."

There was another brush of air past her, this time Hermione knew Barty was leaving.

She wasn't looking forward to going to the astronomy tower, Barty usually had an objective, although she didn't mind being the object he found so much desire in, she did mind the lack of communication.

Hermione gave up studying, there was no she was going to get anything done now, she was too flustered, in her mind this was a Saturday wasted.

Walking down to the Great Hall for lunch she saw something out of the corner of her eye, it was Harry, full on snogging Draco in the hall.

"Ahem," Hermione said.

The two pulled apart like lightning, Draco scowled angrily, Harry looked shame-faced but not unhappy.

"Oh, hello Hermione, how are you?" Harry tried to be as polite as can be.

"Harry can I talk to you, in private," she said.

They walked, leaving Draco standing alone, across the hall.

"I am fine with you and Draco, really I am, but should you really be kissing in the middle of the school? Why not somewhere a little more private? I'm concerned what the other students will say, I only want what's best for you."

"I'm thankful for that Hermione but trust me, I can take care of myself, and anyone else that comes along for that matter."

"Fine but please be considerate of Ron, he's not sure what to think of this yet, he's a bit stubborn. He just wants to be your friend even if he doesn't understand your love for Draco."

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down at Gryffindor table.

Ginny was there eating alone.

"Hermione I heard and Harry and Draco, crazy isn't it? I mean what are we supposed to call them, like Drarry or something?"

"I don't know Ginny, it's really weird. Ron's freaked out by the whole thing of course. He keeps saying 'but he's a boy' I'm pretty sure Harry knows that already."

"Leave Ron to me, I'm his sister I'll get him used to it."

"That's sweet. I really need to get back to studying, I just came down for a bite to eat. Snape's been doubly hard on us since I got detention, and I have ever so much ancient runes, and astronomy homework. It's unbelievable."

"Alright, Hermione, have fun doing work, I know I'll have fun doing nothing at all! I have to go find Dean or Seamus, they promised me they'd take me out. Buh-bye!"

Hermione wandered around until she found an empty classroom where she could think about a few things, mainly Drarry, where's the body, and did she care the body was missing?

She decided she didn't care, well she did but not enough to question Barty, she understood how delicate their arrangement was.

After finishing the last of her homework, the potions essay (which took the better part of five hours) she glanced at her watch and noticed it was 11:30, she had been working all day, nothing to do now but walk up to the Astronomy tower.

Nobody saw her on the way up; when she got there, she was alone.

It was about ten minutes to midnight so she settled down in a corner where no one would notice her and wait. Five minutes later the door opened and Mad-eye Moody walked out, Hermione didn't call out, she sat still, watching as he transformed into her Barty.

Every transformation looked painful but this one especially so.

Barty almost screamed in agony, when it was done he stood up swearing.

"Thank God she didn't see that."

"I'm sorry," Hermione, aid almost giggling so terrified of Barty's anger it seemed funny. "But I did see that."

Barty ran over and grabbed Hermione and twirled her around.

"It's so good to see you and hold you!" He said right before he kissed her.

"I've missed you so much, standing at the front of the room and teaching you is tough, tougher than you'd believe."

"Where's the body?" Hermione had promised herself she wouldn't ask and was now clamping her hands over her mouth. Barty had released her from what was a pleasant hug and was now looking at her with an expression Hermione couldn't read.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that." He said thoughtfully.

"But I really can't tell you, it would ruin everything, he's alive is that good enough? If it helps I feed him, not much but I do, if you'd like I'll give him feasts but I'm sure he won't eat them. He's safe where he is. Safe, much safer than if I stranded him somewhere. I just need you to accept that."

"If you are willing to promise he is safe than I'm willing to accept it."

"I promise."

Hermione knew this wasn't then end of this discussion but she dropped it for the time being.

"Barty it's so good to see your face."

"I have class with you three times a week."

"That's not you, not you at all. I don't know, there's something in your face, something not evil."

"I'm a companion of the Dark Lord Hermione, there is evil there."

"I assure you, I see no evil in your face, not as it relates to me."

There was a noise at the door Barty withdrew into a corner as two figures emerged from the door.

"Harry!"

"Hermione what are you doing up here?"

"Err- astronomy homework."

"With no telescope?"

"It's a drawing of the sky, for extra credit."

"Oh. Of course you'd be doing extra credit when a tri-wizard tournament is going on."

"I'm sorry Harry, of course I'll help you with everything but not now. I'm very busy. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Draco and I will find somewhere else to gaze at the stars reflected in each others eyes."

"Yes, well best of luck." She kissed Harry on the cheek. "Have fun Harry, but remember be careful."

"Yes Mother Hermione."

They left and closed the door. Barty ran over to Hermione and grabbed her.

"I don't think I like you kissing other men even if they are just your friends, and are clearly musical theatre fans."

"Barty don't be silly, I'm sure you're quite the theatre fan. Now where were we?"

"I had just told you we are learning about jinx's in tomorrow's class." Barty began kissing Hermione's neck. "We will learn the jelly jinx," kiss. "And I will tell everyone how fantastic you are at them," kiss. "Because clearly my legs are turning to jelly because of your soft skin, we really must lay down."

"I can't, not again."

"We won't, we will just gaze at the stars in each other's eyes."


	4. Again and again

Mm, he was moving inside her, in an out over and over, Hermione was about to cry out with joy and amazement at what she was feeling, when she woke up.

She and Barty had not recreated their magic. They had ample opportunity but Barty much preferred to talk, discuss ideas, debate politics, blow up at her, calm down, and continue talking. Sometimes he would hold her and not let go, like his life depended on it. Hermione liked that. She liked feeling like an anchor for him.

Looking up she noticed everyone was filing out of History of Magic.

"Come on Hermione, let's go eat, Harry is going to find Draco," Ron said.

"Ron are you ever going to forgive Harry?"

"Look, to be honest Hermione I don't care that Harry loves men. It's Malfoy. I can't stand that he's with a Slytherin. I bet that sounds cliché, or stereotypical but I can't help it, anyone but a Slytherin."

Mad-eye Moody passed by them in the hall as they were talking.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I'll see you in my class tomorrow. Remember we'll be learning more about counter jinxes."

Hermione blushed as he passed, Ron didn't notice and began discussing some of the students there for the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Now that Fleur, oh if only I could get her alone. I'd get give her a ride she'd never expect. A solid ten minutes of me and she'd be all 'Oh Ron you're my hero, I've never been ridden like that before.' And then I'd grunt and roll off her and walk away and she'd be begging me for another go but I'd tell her I don't do that thing. I've got no respect for her at all."

"Mhm"

After a few more minutes of finding out what Ron really intended to do to Lavender Brown they reached the Great Hall.

Hermione ate as quickly as she could before running off to Gryffindor tower, she had a date to meet Barty later and she had some things they needed to discuss.

Hermione did no homework she went to her bed and fell asleep.

She was running down a hall, there was a bright light at the other end, and dementors lined the way. Barty was standing at the far end crying, saying her name repeatedly. The dementors descended and sucked the life out of him.

She woke with a start it was dark out, her clock said it was ten; she was late for their meeting, which was taking place in a far off dungeon, part of a corridor only a few people knew about. She would have suggested the Screaming Shack but she didn't know where Sirius was staying, or even if he was in Britain.

Almost out of breath she made it to the dungeon in record time, 20 minutes.

"You're late." Barty said smiling. "I'll forgive you this time, but not again. I don't like being stood up."

"I won't tell you why I'm late; you won't be flattered, since I was merely sleeping."

"Come here," Barty said pulling Hermione to him. "I'm not flattered at all but you're so you. I can't stand it." He kissed her, pushing his tongue past her lips, she moved her tongue to follow, Barty started sucking on it giving Hermione a sensation she had never felt, but knew she would desire it again. The kissing continued. Barty moved from her mouth to her ear. He ran his tongue along the edge before nibbling on the lobe and moving back to her mouth.

"That was quite the kiss if I do say so myself," Barty said.

"Barty, I have a question, I don't want you to get mad but-" Hermione flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh darling Hermione what is it?" Barty cupped her face in his hand.

"I'd, well that is too say I think we should, well if you want too, maybe, make love. It's just that one time was great but I'd like to do it more and we haven't so I felt you thought, maybe you were disgusted with me or something."

"Hush, I didn't want to pressure you, I thought the last time would have been horrible for you considering how it ended and all. I just didn't want you to feel like we had to. But if you want to I'm already ravaging you, you just aren't aware yet."

Barty kissed Hermione, not passionate like before, loving, almost the exact same kiss but with a tenderness that wasn't there. He pulled off her shirt.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Your skin is my favourite thing."

Barty bent to suck on Hermione's nipple, She gasped no one had ever done something quite like that before.

Barty's hands moved over her uncovered left breast and slowly to her skirt, Hermione ran her hands through Barty's hair pushing his face slightly closer to her chest as his hand pulled her underwear aside give him room to slip his fingers inside.

Hermione groaned, Barty went to his knees and pulled her underwear off.

He looked up and grinned before pulling her skirt aside and kissing her pelvis. Barty moved his tongue in semi-circles.

"Stop," Hermione panted before falling to her knees. "I can't take too much of that it's what I would call powerful magic."

Barty laughed and pulled off his own clothes making a pillow for Hermione out of them.

"It's not much I know, but I'm sure we'd be found out if I brought more, as it is I'm certain putting charms on the door is dangerous."

"It's alright," Hermione said lying down. "It's you I'm after not comfort."

"I'm flattered," He said sarcastically as he spread Hermione's legs and positioned himself over her. "Of course you must remember I'm a fugitive."

Hermione closed her eyes expectant of the pleasure about to begin. Barty entered her and was worried for a moment when she didn't open her eyes. He began to move rhythmically, her eyes shot open, and she smiled. Groaning she began to move with him, gently at first but growing steadily harder.

He moved in and they would rock together, out and together they would move up, higher, towards to sky.

Barty groaned with pleasure as he looked into the eyes of the girl lying beneath him who was moaning with joy.

"Is it too much?" he asked.

"Harder, faster, more," she replied.

Barty didn't need to be asked twice. He knew he was pleasuring her and he knew that despite being unsatisfactory with his ability to parade their relationship around he could give her something. The fact he enjoyed that something was nice but he didn't require it.

"Barty!" Hermione called out as she soared into orgasm her muscles clenching and unclenching as she spasmed uncontrollably.

"Oh God, Barty, this is too much."

Barty laughed as a wave of pleasure overcame him.

"Hermione!" He called before orgasming himself.

Panting he rolled over and looked at her. She was laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry if that wasn't perfect."

"Barty, that, that of all the things I've experienced was perfect. That was love."

"You are love. This is love. I should have been a poet."

"I know it."

"Don't laugh. I'm serious. We need to go. This has been perfect. I hope our future is perfect."

With a last kiss they dressed and walked away back to their separate lives.


End file.
